U-Pick Live
U-Pick Live was a program airing on Nickelodeon from October 14, 2002 to May 27, 2005 on weekday afternoons at Nickelodeon Headquarters in New York City's Times Square. Starting at 5:00pm EST to 7:00pm EST. The show allowed viewers to pick via internet voting the Nickelodeon shows, usually cartoons, that would air. The hosts of the show also took part in sketches and gags, often including members of the studio audience and celebrity guests. Interviews with celebrity guests and musical performances were also frequent features. Cast * Brent Popolizio as himself * Candace Bailey as herself * Jeff Sutphen as Pick Boy * Antonio Neves as himself (2002-2004) * Garbagio as himself (2002-2004) * Tom Lamberth as Cow Cancellation The end of U-Pick Live was cemented when co-host Candace Bailey chose not to renew her expired contract. Fellow host Brent Popolizio had one year left on his contract, but Nickelodeon simply didn't want to continue the show without Candace. So the end result was that they pretty much bought out Brent's Contract. Regular aspects Activities and sketches * The Prize Wall -- A member of the studio audience picks one of 14 and 5/8 doors to try to get the Bucket of Bucks. All the other doors have other possible prizes behind them. * Candace's Corner -- Candace talks to the viewers about various subjects, though she is frequently interrupted by other members of the cast. * Brent and Candace go outside to Times Square to do various things picked online by viewers. * Boys vs. Girls - Brent and boys from the audience compete against Candace and girls from the audience in various, often messy, games. * Celebrity guests engage in a lightning-round style barrage of silly questions and commands from audience members. Acting silly with kids frequently takes celebrities off guard and brings out a side of them we don't typically see. * Ten Seconds with Brent -- What the title suggests. Normally, Brent would be cut off in the middle of an important sentence. Once, he got a "cookie-on-a-string" to get the person who keeps the time to not start it. For about 30 seconds, it worked. Gags * Antonio delivering a tape of the chosen Nickelodeon show to where it apparently will be played. * Garbagio "wrestling" various objects. * Pick-Bot 2000, robotic co-host * Obstacle course races in the hallways of the studio. * Pick Boy runs through walls of shaving cream, bricks, etc. * Mr. Chi Chi, chimpanzee attorney at law Other * Would immediately follow Slime Time Live * "Best Of U-Pick Live" episodes aired occasionally, featuring highlights of previous shows. * Producers: Jonathan Judge, Mitchell Goldstein, Jeremy Slutskin Notable episodes * (October 14, 2002) Series Premiere. * (February 21, 2003) Garbagio wrestles cookies and milk and loses. * (February 28, 2003) A rematch was done to see if Garbagio could beat the cookies and milk then. * (June 2004) An episode focusing on fictional band The Pickles, made up of the cast members, and their history in documentary form. * (June 2004) Jeff Probst of the reality show Survivor presides over a U-Pick Survivor episode. Pick Boy is voted off the show, but is later voted back on. * (April 2005) U-Pick debuts its virtual lounger, a new segment in which a viewer attends the show via internet video conferencing * (April 2005) Instagram debuts. A new segment in which one home viewer gets to determine the outcome of a live segment on air * (May 27, 2005) In series finale, U-Pick gang celebrates their 401st episode. Gallery U-Pick Live World Premiere (2002)|The premiere of U-Pick Live U Pick Live Ooze News Nick Mag Dec Jan 2004.jpg|U-Pick Live featured in Ooze News in Nickelodeon Magazine, December/January 2004 Nickelodeon Magazine Big 10 Birthday Bash print ad Aug 2003.jpg|U-Pick Live Hosts Brent and Candace hosting Nickelodeon Magazine's Big 10 Birthday Bash in 2003 Category:Shows Category:Cancelled shows